


Scenes From The Loo

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Various times in the bath...Multiple pairings.





	Scenes From The Loo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Oliver Woods stood in the shower of the Quidditch locker room. Everyone else had gone and yet he thought if he stayed in the hot shower long enough the memory of their loss might fade away.

Professional Quidditch was harder than the games at Hogwarts and he’d never been quite as nervous as he was this match. Oh—it wasn’t his first time playing professionally but it was the first time Ginny Weasley had shown up at one of his matches. He had been flying over the stands before the match and he caught a glimpse of her red hair. She had winked at him and he almost fell off his broom.

He was so lost in his thoughts of Ginny that he didn’t hear the door of the locker room open or the silencing spell and locking ward that was set. He never heard the rustle of clothes and with his eyes closed and water pouring over his face he didn’t see her enter the showers.

He jumped when he felt something warm close over his cock and his eyes flew open to the most beautiful sight he’d seen in his twenty-four years. Ginny Weasley on her knees in front of him, his cock sliding between her pink lips, and a look of raw lust in her eyes. She sucked her way down his length and he breathed her name softly. She was humming her way from base to head and he could barely control the need to thrust into her mouth. He entwined his fingers through her hair and guided her movements against him. He backed against the wall, as his knees weakening from the sensations that flooded his body.

“Ginny… so good… don’t stop… don’t ever stop…”

She was running her fingers across his sac and she paused to lick the head of his cock before sliding it back into her mouth. He almost came when she sucked hard on just the tip and he forcible pushed her away.

She looked up at him and smiled wickedly. She licked her lips and he thought he might go mad. He hauled her roughly to her feet and the claimed her lips in a fiery kiss. His tongue thrust past her parted lips and she moaned in her throat as she dueled her tongue against his.

“Ginny… I want to fuck you…. I need to be inside you.”

He lifted her and pushed her up against the slick tile in the shower. She cried out as he claimed her with one long hard plunge and her head fell back to bang loudly against the tile.

“Hard—take me hard—fuck me!” She called out as he began thrusting inside her wetness.

He pulled her nipple into his mouth and tugged at it roughly. She was using his shoulder as leverage to meet his every thrust. Her moans echoed in steamy room and he pounded harder against her. Her breasts tasted like strawberries and he alternated the suction of his mouth in time with his rapid thrusts against her.

He opened his eyes to look at her and realized he wanted to see her when she came.

“Open your eyes…I want to see you come.”

Her eyes flew open on a whimper and he slid his hand between her bodies to rub frantically at her clit. He could feel his orgasm approaching, the hot heat causing his belly to clench with delicious pleasure, and he pistoned into her harder.

Their eyes locked and he saw her mouth fall open in a silent moan. He felt her body tightening around him and pinched her clit between his fingers. She screamed out in pleasure and clenched around him.

The pleasure was overwhelming as her body milked his cock and he struggled to keep his eyes focused on her as he made another erratic thrust before his orgasm over took him.

The water beat against his back as he came, spilling into her, and he called out her name hoarsely before claiming her lips for a final rough kiss.

He rested his forehead against hers and he thought he could read her soul there in her eyes. The corner of her mouth turned upwards in a smirk and he almost dropped her when she kissed his nose.

“See losing isn’t so bad if this is your conciliation prize is it?”

His heart leapt and he couldn’t help but chuckle, “I reckon you’re right.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Fred saw the defeated look on Angelina’s face and could tell she was close to tears. He exchanged a look with George and watched as Angelina retreated up the stairs to the girl’s dormitory.

“I feel awful,” George whispered so only Fred could here, “I can believe it a life time ban.”

“We should do something to cheer her up,” Fred was still staring at the stairs, “Perhaps some free Fainting Fancies?”

“I think it might take a bit more than that brother of mine.”  
Fred was surprised to see Angelina coming back down the stairs clutching a small bag. She still looked miserable and the idea came to Fred immediately.

“Oi Angelina—Come over here.”

Her shoulders were drooping as she crossed to the couch that held Fred and George. She studied them and tilted her head.

“What is it? I’ve decided to try and drown my sorrows in the shower and you’re keeping me from it.”

“Angelina we’ve been talking and well we feel absolutely horrible about the ban.” Fred sighed, “We honestly… Well we’re sorry.”

She waved the boys off and shook her head.

“We were going to offer you some Fainting Fancies free of charge,” George started and nodded towards Fred.

“However I thought,” Fred said softly, “That we could give you something a wee bit better.”

George looked up and stared at her, “Something you might enjoy a bit more.”

Fred picked up where George left off, “Have you ever seen the tub in the Prefects loo?”

George interrupted, “We could show you if you like.”

“How… when did you get the password. I don’t recall you two making Prefect.” She smiled half-heartedly at them.

“Err… we blackmailed little Ronniekins.” George said a devilish smile crossed his face.

“You see,” Fred began, “We threatened to tell Hermione he’s been calling out her name in his sleep and they definitely weren’t nightmares.”

“You two are bloody awful,” she said giving them a real smile for the first time all night, “Would you really do that?”

“Course we would.” George said grinning up at her.

“It would be good for him. He’s driving the poor girl mad.” Fred continued, “Besides that’s what older brother’s are for. So do you want us to show you?”

She hesitated for a moment and Fred could tell she was considering it. He read her decision in her eyes and smirked up at her with satisfaction.  
“Yes, but if we get caught I’m going to pretend I was put under Imperious.”

Fred exchanged a wicked look with George and leapt to his feet. He motioned for them to follow him and a planned formed in his head. The headed out the portrait and within minutes they made it safely to the loo. He quickly muttered the password and the door slid open. The three rushed inside and exchanged relieved glances.

“Okay, I think I can take it from here.” Angelina said, smiling gratefully at the twins, “You two can shove off now.”

Fred made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her tremble against him and he motioned for George to do the same.

“Angelina, we really want you to feel better,” he whispered into her ear softly, “Will you let us make you feel good.”

“We want to prove how sorry we are,” George whispered before pulling her earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it.

She moaned softly and arched her body into Fred. She almost fainted when George’s hands slid up her body to cup her breasts through the thin t-shirt she wore. She arched against his hands and brought her pelvis against Fred as George teased her nipples.

“Oh God…” she breathed softly and growled in the back of her throat when Fred claimed her lips. His tongue slid past her parted lips to stroke against hers and she entwined her hands in his hair.

George was pulling at her shirt, sliding it upwards, and Fred grumbled when he lost contact with her lips. George worked her bra free quickly and came to stand next to Fred in front of her.

“Together?”

Fred was staring at Angelina’s breast and began trailing kisses down her neck. As always the twins were in perfect sync when they closed their mouths over her nipples and sucked at them. They took their time nibbling then laving the hardening tips. Two sets of hands trailed over her arse and they smiled in unison when Angelina moaned.

“More… Please I need…”

Her voice had taken on a breathy, dreamy quality, and Fred worked her shorts and knickers down her legs. He leaned forward and blew lightly on her mound as George continued to work on her breasts. Her cries echoed against the stonewalls when Fred slid his tongue along her folds.

The combination of the twins—one between her legs the other concentrating on her breast caused her to whisper their names over and over as a mantra. She was thrusting her hips blindly against Fred’s mouth and she pulled George’s head up and claimed his lips in a bold kiss. Her tongue danced against his and she heard him moan low in his throat. Fred was drawing her to the peak and then giving her a moment before he continued his ministrations over her clit. His mouth was sucking her clit and she thrust her hips forward when he slid his finger inside her.

“You’re so wet,” he breathed lifting his head to look up at her kissing his brother, “So wet…”

“I need… oh Gods I need more…” she cried out pulling her lips from George’s, “So much more.”

George moved behind her and walked backwards towards the wall. The loud rustle of clothes being loosened then removed echoed through the silent loo. George lifted her up and she could feel is erection against her back.

Fred had disrobed and he pressed up against her body. Using his hand he guided his cock through her folds and she screamed out in pleasure.

“Someone fuck me,” She growled, “Now!”

George lifted her higher against him and with a hard plunge Fred filled her up and thrust hard against her. She was pressed up against George’s body each thrust of Fred’s driving her to brush against George’s hard cock.

“Fuck you feel good,” Fred moaned, “Fuck George doesn’t she feel good pressed against you like that?”

“Brilliant,” George moaned as Fred thrust faster inside her, “Bloody brilliant!”

George’s hand slid to her breast and he slid his free hand between her folds frantically rubbing her center.

“Fred faster! Harder!”

Fred complied immediately and she called out their names over and over. Her words running together and she panted into Fred’s mouth as he claimed hers in a rough kiss. His hands were sliding over her body, up and down her legs that were entwined around his waist, and he pulled out completely before slamming into her again.

“Come for us, Angelina,” George whispered his breath hot against her ears, “Come for us now.”

“Fuck yes!”  
Angelina’s body went stiff as Fred thrust hard against her the same time George tugged her clit between his fingers.

She opened her mouth to scream and no sound came out. Her released slammed through her and she shuddered violently as Fred made a final hard thrust and she spilled over the edge.

The boys united shouts of pleasure echoed against the stone and Fred let himself spill into her. He heard George plunge over the edge as well spilling all over her arse.

The stood there entwined for several minutes, gasping for breath, and trembling.

“So do you feel better?” Fred whispered, “Do you feel good?”

“Did we make you happy?” George whispered into her ear.

“Yes,” she groaned as Fred slid out of her, “I could use someone to scrub my back though.”

George and Fred smirked at each other and George came around to face her.

“How about your front?” They asked in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Bloody Prat!” Ginny Weasley screamed in a fit of anger. Her voice echoed through the loo and she pulled her muddy Quidditch robes off. She roughly yanked her jumper over her head and kicked off her boot before removing her trousers.

“Knock me off my broom and into a mud puddle. You won’t get away with it Potter.”

She heard a soft cough from behind her and was surprised to see Luna standing there dripping wet. A strange feeling fluttered in her stomach when her eyes raked over Luna’s wet body.

“What are you going on about Ginny?”

“The man who’s suppose to love me—the prat knocked me off my broom and into the biggest mud puddle on the Quidditch field.”

She pushed past Luna and felt a jolt of electricity when their shoulders touched. She reached the showers and turned on the water as hot as it would go. She took off her bra and knickers before stepping inside and closing the shower curtain behind her. She stood there for several moments letting the hot water ease the tension in her muscles. It was going to take forever to get the mud out of her thick red hair. She cursed again when she realized she left her soap and shampoo on the counter.

“Luna, still here?”

Luna’s voice was surprisingly close and Ginny turned facing the showerhead.

“You forgot your shampoo.”

Luna’s voice was right in her ear and Ginny could feel her breath caressing her earlobe.

“Ginny, let me help you get some of this mud off.”

She moaned softly when Luna’s soapy hands trailed over her back and neck. Her hands were sliding lower—over the small of her back and before lingering over her arse.

“Luna…” Ginny whispered, “What are you doing?”

There was no reply and Ginny turned her head to see if she was still there. Luna’s lips claimed hers softly, tentatively, and Ginny marveled at how different it was kissing Luna. There was nothing harsh or demanding about Luna’s kiss. She was taking it slow almost as if she didn’t want to frighten Ginny away.

Ginny moaned when Luna raised her soapy hands to dance across her breasts. Lust exploded in the pit of her stomach and she opened her mouth against Luna’s. Their tongues slid together slowly, dancing and rubbing, and Ginny heard Luna release a whimper of desire.

Ginny shook when Luna abruptly spun her around, pushing her back against the wall, and bent her head to tug her nipple into the heat of her mouth. Ginny was lost in the sensation of Luna’s mouth teasing her, laving her, and each time she changed breasts she used her hands to replace her mouth.

Ginny head fell back and hit the wall. It was strange really—she loved Harry, the way he touched her—how he’d pleasure her until she was screaming out his name. This woman in front of her, who was sliding her hands up and down Ginny’s body, was able to do the same thing. It was softer and she needed that tonight.

Luna trailed her hands downward and Ginny cried out when she slid her fingers to dance over her clit. Her mouth soon followed and without a bit of shyness her tongue began sliding across Ginny’s clit.

“Oh my…” Ginny moaned, “So good…put your mouth on me.”

She wasn’t a bit surprised when Luna complied immediately. Her tongue and teeth danced across Ginny’s folds and she roughly shoved two fingers inside. She pushed them in and out of Ginny’s body all the while using her mouth to draw Ginny to a higher point of pleasure.

“Mmmm…yes just there…”

Ginny thrust her hips forward and slid her hands to pull her nipples roughly between her thumb and forefingers. She shuddered with delight as Luna pulled her clit into her mouth and tugged hard. The combination of mouth and the thrusting of her fingers flung Ginny into a spiraling swirl of desire. She moaned loudly and could feel her orgasm approaching.

Luna seemed to sense it and shoved another finger inside while Ginny thrust her hips back and forth in time with Luna’s movements.

“Come for me Ginny!”

She lowered her head again and pulled Ginny’s clit into her mouth. She sucked hard and Ginny exploded.

“Fuck yes!” Ginny screamed as her orgasm poured over her. Blood pumped through her veins and she closed her eyes tightly at the onslaught of sensation. Her hips bucked once, then twice, and she collapsed backwards against the cool stone of the showers.

She felt Luna’s hands leave her body and she stood up pressing a light kiss to Ginny’s lips.

Ginny was so lost in sensation that she didn’t hear the shower door open or notice that Luna had left the Loo. Gasping for breath she opened her eyes to find Luna gone.


End file.
